It has been proposed to operate cameras in pairs (for example, refer to Patent Documents #1 and #2), and it has been proposed to establish such a pairing using strobe light emitted by the cameras.
Furthermore, a camera system is known with which it is arranged to perform collaborative photography with a plurality of cameras (for example, refer to Patent Document #3).